


not bad

by mish_mish



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1.03, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: Джагхеду неловко до коликов в животе, потому что Арчи ведет себя с ним так, как не ведет ни с одной из девушек, что бегают за ним. Он зовет на выступление Кошечек, делится сокровенным, — написанной песней, — смотрит так, что в груди проносится ураган, разбалтывая чувства и мысли.





	

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено 1.03, потому что эти взгляды
> 
> для того, чтобы припомнить - http://alinok.tumblr.com/post/157116270832  
> пост с гифками мне не принадлежит, если что, просто служил мне вдохновением

Когда Джагхед получает смску от Арчи, за окном только начинают сгущаться сумерки. Джонс в этот момент собирается на очередной допрос Дилтона Дойли; натягивает куртку и перекидывает через плечо сумку, но на короткое мгновение замирает, читая полученное сообщение. Арчи присылает адрес и приписывает, что это важно; просит встретиться на мероприятии, проводимом мэром, и не объясняет причины, что, впрочем, если и не беспокоит Джагхеда, то разжигает в нем любопытство. Эндрюс добавляет, что встретятся они уже в здании, на небольшой пристройке в виде балкона, и отказать Арчи Джаг просто не может, только не ему.  
Он отвечает другу согласием, пишет, чтобы тот не опаздывал и переносит встречу с Дилтоном на час позже. Он говорит себе, что их импровизированное расследование может немного подождать, потому что это Арчи, потому что он сейчас нуждается в нем. И Джонсу нисколько не стыдно, когда он раз за разом напоминает себе о том, что именно Дилтон, встречу с которым он сейчас откладывает, может являться причастным к смерти, самой известной и страшной смерти в Ривердейле. 

Небо затягивают тучи, и холод этой весны и этого конкретного дня почти пробирает до костей, когда Джаг добирается до места. У него занимает это меньше десяти минут пешим ходом, благо само место оказывается знакомым, и Джаг почти не удивляется, не замечая у дверей знакомой рыжей макушки. Джонс не ждёт; он пробирается внутрь, ступает осторожно, обходя знакомых ему людей стороной, и ошарашено хмурится, поднимаясь на балкон. Вечеринка мэра кажется ему несколько абсурдной, но принимает довольно занимательный вид, когда мать Шерил бьет по лицу миссис Купер. Джагхеда почти забавляет происходящее, но он отвлекается, когда видит группу знакомых ему девушек на сцене. Выступление Кошечек, как и само мероприятие подобного рода, проводимое мэром, наверное, одна из последних вещей, куда бы мог позвать его Арчи, так думает Джагхед, когда появляется Эндрюс. Он крадется по лестнице, сгорбившись почти пополам, и улыбается Джагу приветственно, так, как делает это только с ним.   
Арчи садится рядом, и их колени почти соприкасаются; Эндрюс едва ли обращает на это внимание, тут же оборачиваясь к сцене, но Джагхед не заметить не может. От прикосновения он все же не уходит, смотрит на переливающуюся теплыми желтыми оттенками сцену и совсем не понимает того, зачем его сюда позвали. Не слушать же выступление, в самом деле?   
Джаг какое-то мгновение молчит, дает другу время, чтобы тот сам все объяснил, но Арчи лишь ерзает на своем месте, кладет ладонь на бортик балкона, совсем рядом со сложенными руками Джонса, и полностью погружается в атмосферу музыки.   
— Уверен, что стоило сбегать из дома ради события местного значения?  
Когда Арчи говорит, что помогал писать песню, которую сейчас исполняют Кошечки, Джагхед вскидывает удивленно бровь и едва ли может подавить улыбку. Он рад за друга, за то, что тому удалось договориться с Джози и добиться того, чтобы девчонки согласились совместно написать песню для своего выступления. Еще Джагхед по эгоистичному рад, что Эндрюс позвал именно его. Это льстит и обдает теплом, таким, какое Джаг чувствует только рядом с Арчи. Он, своего рода, рад, что здесь и сейчас рядом с Эндрюсом сидит именно он, Джагхед, а не Бетти, которая тоже лучшая подруга, с которой тоже следует налаживать отношения.   
Джаг оборачивается обратно к сцене, слушает слова и музыку и слегка покачивает головой в такт мелодии; песня и впрямь неплохая, а Джози поет её почти что идеально. Гости внизу шумят, и некоторые слова песни из-за их гомона проглатываются, почти растворяются, но Джонс без труда угадывает, додумывает, отвлекаясь от прослушивания лишь тогда, когда видит краем глаза, как Арчи поворачивается к нему. Эндрюс смотрит внимательно, ожидая ответа, и Джаг понимает — Арчи правда важно, что именно он думает об этом, по-настоящему интересно его мнение.   
— А что, неплохо.  
Джагхед старается быть серьезным, не давать Арчи повода думать, что в их запутавшейся дружбе все, наконец, налаживается, потому что Джонсу тяжело прощать вообще кого-либо, кто не Арчи. Он старается изо всех сил быть более обиженным, потому что их отношения еще не налажены, но этот придурок Арчи Эндрюс вцепился, почти врос в Джагхеда, что вырвать не получается, и прощать выходит слишком легко, не так, как хочется.   
Джонс переводит взгляд на сцену и думает о том, что стоило сказать больше, похвалить работу Арчи лучше, но тот в ответ лишь улыбается мягкой улыбкой, той самой, которая переворачивает все в Джагхеде. Она ускоряет стук сердца, выкручивает громкость его биения до оглушительного и спирает дыхание ударом в грудь. Не ответить на эту улыбку не получается, у Джага в априоре не выходит игнорировать все, что касается Арчи. 

Когда становится неловко почти до предела, потому что за этим бесконтрольным диким биением в груди Джонс едва ли различает какие-либо звуки, потому что Арчи смотрит так, будто сейчас подастся вперед и прижмет свои губы к его, Джагхед просто сдается. Он вспоминает о расследовании, что ему еще надо разобраться с Дилтоном, и почти пересиливает себя, чтобы подняться.   
Джагхед сбегает почти стремительно, извиняясь перед Эндрюсом и оправдываясь самовольным расследованием — он старается игнорировать выражение досады на лице друга, потому что знает, что если задержится больше чем еще на десять минут, непременно останется здесь, на этом странном дружеском почти что свидании.  
Он обещает себе, спускаясь по лестнице, что обязательно позвонит сегодня вечером Эндрюсу, извинится ещё раз и добавит, что песня и впрямь была не плоха, и может даже попросит Арчи сыграть ему пару синглов на гитаре.  
Он думает о том, что не уверен в том, что именно они теперь налаживают, дружбу ли, и, проводя ладонью по шапке и чуть почесывая пальцами затылок, размышляет о том, что возможно, в какой-то мере, не против ловить на себе такие взгляды Арчи.


End file.
